Història d'una Ravenclaw
by Panke
Summary: Estil: Aventura, humor, amistats i amors Classificació: Tots els públics Descripció: Algú coneix la causa de l'enemistat entre Sirius Black i Severus Snape? Evidentment, està el fet que són de cases adversàries, però... hi ha alguna cosa més? Retrocedim
1. Default Chapter

Capítol 1

-T'agrada el Sírius Black?

Aquelles paraules distragueren Elisa. Li estava parlant la seva amiga. Però no recordava de què. Sense arribar a adonar-s'hi, havia estat tota l'estona mirant-se al Sírius fixament. L'Elisa es girà vers Katrina, la seva millor amiga.

-Què dius?

-Que si t'agrada el Sírius.

-No –contestà ella automáticament.

-Elisa. Ja fa sis anis que ens ambeixem. Ens veiem cada dia i anem sempre juntes a toets parts. Estic completament segura de que t'agrada aquest noi.

-Doncs estàs equivocada. Només som amics. És possible que... fins i tot sigui el meu millor amic, però no hi ha res més.

-És clar –assentí Katrina incrédula. Ja arribaria el dia que confessés.

Quan acabà la classe, la professora McGonagall els donà una bona bronca per haver estat xerrant gairebé tota l'hora. Al sortir, Elisa veié que el Sírius l'esperava, després d'haver-se acomiadat dels seus amics –que no se n'havien anat sense burlar-se'n una mica-. Katrina fingí haver vist a algú i els deixà sols.

-Doncs si que tenia pressa la teva amiga... –digué Sírius al veure-la anar-se'n corrents-. No em tindrà por?

Elisa arrufà les celles

-Oh, ja saps com corren els rumors al col.legi. Tindria por d'ésser seduïda pel noi més guapíssim del col.legi –digué l'Elisa sarcàstica.

Sírius no pogué evitar fer un somriure de satisfacció.

-Sí, bé, ja ho sé. Saps que de vegades no són del tot falços els rumors? Després de tot, es basen en fets reals.

-El teu, per exemple, és l'excepció que confirma la regla, no?

-Molt graciosa.

Aleshores fou Elisa la que somrigué.

-Bé, què volies?

-Tinc problemes amb astronomia. M'ajudes?

-Què em pagaràs a canvi?

-T'invito a una brenar a Hogsmeade.

-Mmm... no sona malament.

-Aleshores, m'ajudaràs?

-Està bé.

* * *

-No et passis, eh? Per a l'any vinent m'agradaria tenir la meva pròpia casa i he d'estalviar –li advirtí el Sírius a l'Elisa, quan ja hagueren agafat taula a la cafeteria per prendre alguna cosa.

-En què quedem, m'invites tu o ara t'he d'invitar jo per a que puguis estalviar?

-Invito jo, però demana poc, per favor.

-Què vols que demani? Un got d'aigua, potser? –digué ella amb ironia.

-Això no estaria malament.

-On estan els teus modals, Sírius? –li preguntà la veu de James Potter, que acabava d'entrar juntament a la resta dels seus amics.

Sírius mirà amb enuig al seu amic.

-No et fiquis on no et demanen. Fixa-t'hi, per allí va la Lily.

-On? –digué James, alarmat, tractant de fer alguna cosa amb el seu desordenat cavell.

-Fora –l'informà Remus Lupin, que estava darrera seu.

James sortí corrents. Cridà a Lily i ella l'ignorà. Anà fins on era ella, la subjectà d'un braç per a retenir-la i ella li propinà un sonora galtada.

-Guau. Això fa mal –comentà Sírius, amb un somriure als llavis.

-No et burlis del teu amic –el sermonejà Elisa somrient també.

-No entenc per què després de tant de temps, no es rendeix ja d'una. Hi ha moltes altres noies a part de la Lily...

-Així és l'amor –sospirà Elisa, fent un somriure enigmàtic.


	2. Treballs forçats

_Capítol 2_

_Treballs forçats_

Elisa tornà cap a la Sala Comuna amb un somriure als llavis. Sempre que veia al Sírius es quedava amb aquell estúpid somriure. Feia dos años que es coneixien, des que coincidiren a classe de Transformacions. Però era desde feia un any que s'havien fet bons amics. Amics com els que no hi ha. I això la feia feliç.

Part del problema d'aquella amistat era que les seves amigues també s'havien adonat que entre ells existia un cert vincle. I no paraven de preguntar-li què era exactament el que hi havia entre ells. Ella contestava que simplement eren amics, però no la creien. La veritat era que el noi li feia gràcia (és a dir, que li agradava prou), però Elisa no volia reconeixer-ho. Per què? Misteri.

Sírius era un dels nois del col.legi que més èxit tenia amb les noies. Era molt simpàtic, agradable, i, per damunt de tot, guapíssim. Era fàcil establir amistat amb ell. Però amb la noia que Sírius tenia més confiança era Elisa. Coincidien en moltes coses i estaven molt compenetrats.

L'altre problema era que a Elisa, de tant en tant, desitjava alguna cosa més que una simple amistat. Però no tenia ni la més remota idea de què era el que pensava Sírius. De vegades creia que sentia el mateix que ella... d'altres, quan el veia tan simpàtic amb altres noies, pensava que era al contrari. Ella no s'atrevía a preguntar-li res porquè sabia que podia fer malbé la seva amistat. I no volia perdre por res del món l' únic que tenia d'ell. O això creia.

* * *

Elisa estava en l'hivernacle, a classe d'Herbologia, amb el curs d'Slytherin. La professora estava explicant alguna cosa de plantes –evidentment- a les que Elisa no estava atenent. Potser que escoltés alguna cosa, perquè, si no, després no sabria el que havien de fer. 

-… això és el que heu de fer- Poseu-vos per parelles i comenceu a treballar.

Quan ja era massa tard, Elisa s'adonà que Katrina ja s'havia llargat amb el noi dels seus somnis per a fer el treball. Elisa mirà aterroritzada la classe, no hi havia ningú amb qui pogués treballar! Excepte… per un Slytherin solitari amb expressió fosca –en realitat, tots els Slytherin eren així-. Comprenia perfectament perquè els Gryffindor els tenien tanta mania… eren tan obscurs… i desagradables. Tot i que això només era el que es veia a simple vista. No tenia el gust de conèixer-ne cap personalment… ni ganes que tenia. En sis anys cursant a Hogwarts no havia tingut la necessitat de dirigir-los la paraula. Fins aquell dia.

Elisa s'acostà al noi cautelosa.

-Tens parella? –preguntà ella tímidament.

-No –contestà ell fredament.

-Aleshores crec que hauríem de treballar junts. Som els únics que estem sense emparella… tu ja m'entens –afegí Elisa ràpidament al veure la cara que se li posava.

-Sí –mumrurà ell posant-se a la feina.

Elisa espera que digués alguna cosa més, però esperà per no res.

-És que tu només saps dir sí o no?

-No.

-Ja –assentí ella sarcàstica, però a ell no sembla fer-li gràcia, així que tractà de dir alguna cosa més-. I què noms?

-Severus Snape.

Severus Snape! Aquell era el pitjor enemic del grupo del Sírius. Aquell que, segons tenia entés, un cop el Sírius casi mata… tot i que el com i el perquè no el tenia gaire clar. Però com no havia sabut reconeixer-lo? Era evident qui era.

-Tu ets al qui té tanta mania Sirius Black, no ?

-I tu ets la seva nòvia, no?

Elisa es quedà sense parla. Notà com tots els colors se li pujaven a la cara. Però com s'atrevia ! Inútil i estúpid Slytherin!

-Qui… qui t'ha dit això ? –preguntà al cap d'una estona Elisa, quan ja s'hagué tranquilitzat un poc.

-Encant, has de saber que de qualsevol cosa que facin els Gryffindor se n'entera la resta del col.legi. No poden viure sense cridar l'atenció.

-No oblidem la soberbia del Slytherin –replicà Elisa irritada.

-Tampoc oblidem la irrellevància dels Ravenclaw. Aposto a que volies ser una Gryffidor.

-Afortunadament, els Ravenclaw no tenim tant d'orgull –digué ella, desviant el tema-. I ara, si us plau, podríem fer això de les plantas ?

-Vaja, no ereu vosaltres els intel.ligents?

-Mira… no em fa ganes de discutir amb tu. I el fet que els tinguis mania als Gryffindor i que jo sigui amiga d'un d'ells no et dóna dret a ficar-te amb mi.

-Vosté perdoni.

-Menys conya, eh?

-Està bé. Anem a treballar.

En aquell precís instant soà la campana. La classe havia acabat. Elisa maleí la seva mala sort.

La professora es posà a revisar el treball que havien fet donant el seu vist i plau. Fins que arribà on eren Snape i Elisa.

-On s'ha amagat el seu treball? –digué sense mostrar el menor gest de fer broma. La seva cara més bé feia por.

-És que… no l'hem fet –contestà Elisa tímidament.

-Oh. Molt bé. Doncs els recompensaré pel seu treball. Vull que facin cinquanta pergamins sobre la flor tropical de la que hem parlat avui. Vull que quedi perfecte. Si no, no el replegaré.

Ambdós sospiraren resignats i enfadats.

-Ah, i vull que treballeu en conjunt.

Snape i Elisa miraren a la professora atònits.

-Però…! –intentaren queixar-se a la professora.

-Podeu anar-vos-en.

* * *

-Ho sento, Elisa, de veritat que ho sento molt! Però si haguessis vist com de guapo estava avui Robins… 

-Katrina… si el veus cada dia.

-Ja ho sé… però no em canso de mirar-lo.

-Bé. Serà millor que me'n vagi a la Biblioteca a fer el treball.

-Aniria amb tu, però he quedat amb Robins.

-No importa Katrina, ho entenc.

En realitat no ho entenia, però no volia ser maleducada. Així que Elisa se n'anà a la Biblioteca sola pel seu compte.

* * *

Elisa estava llegit un llibre d'Herbologia a la Biblioteca. Estava buscant informació sobre el treball que _hauria_ d'estar fent amb l'Snape. Però no li feia cap gana tornar a parlar amb aquell personatge. Seria l'última cosa que faria al món. 

De sobte, algú deixà caure un feix de llibres sobre la seva taula. Elisa s'espantà i mirà sorpresa al graciós.

-Snape –sissejà Elisa amb enuig.

-Es pot saber que estàs fent?

-Llegir un llibre, no ho veus?

-D'Herbologia. Sobre plantes tropicals. Del tema que havíem de fer junts. Digues, pensaves comentar-me alguna cosa?

-Doncs no –contestà ella secament.

-Doncs vulguis o no, el farem junts. No em fa cap il.lusió suspendre Herbologia.

-No?

-No.

Elisa tornà a posar-se a llegir, però no pogué concentrar-se.

-Què? –digué Elisa exasperada.

-Això dic jo, què?

-Mira Snape, me's igual el que…

Elisa callà bruscament quan veié entrar a Sírius a la Biblioteca. Anava a alçar-se per a parlar amb ell i que l'ajudés a desfer-se de l'Snape. Quan, de sobte, aparegué del no res una rossa exhuberant que caigué als braços de Sírius. Sírius es quedà una mica tallat però somrigué. La noia li digué alguna cosa i James (que estava darrera seu) li clavà una colzada amb la mirada pícara.

Elisa esbufegà i se giró hacia Snape, que l'havia estada observant. Elisa notà com es posava vermella com un tomàquet.

-Què mires? –preguntà ella picada.

-Hauries d'haver vist la caar que has fet quan ha aparegut la rossa i ha abraçat al teu nòvio.

-Ja et vaig dir que no és el meu novio! –exclamà ella un poc més alt del que devia (donat que estaven en una Biblioteca, excessivament alt).

Elisa pogué veure como tota el Biblioteca es girava vers ella. Inclòs el Sírius.

Quan Sírius veié qui estava sentat junt amb l'Elisa, féu una senyal al James per a que el seguís. Elisa llençà una mirada assassina a l'Snape a la que ell només s'encongí d'espatlles. Després de tot, era ella la que havia parlat més alt del que devia.

-T'està molestant? –preguntà el Sírius quan estigué al seu costat.

-La veritat és que… -començpa a dir Elisa, però es tallpa quan una llarga melena rossa la féu canviar d'idea- estàvem fent un treball. I tractant així d'aprop a l'Snape veig que és un magnífic company.

Snape mirà desconcertat a Elisa. Elisa li trepitjà un peu fent-li una mirada d'advertència.

-Ui, sí! Ens hem fet molt amics! –dissimulà (prou mal, per cert) Snape.

Sírius i James es miraren mutuament amb una mescla de sorpresa i fàstic.

-Elisa…

-Què?

-De veritat que no t'està molestant?

-De veritat –contestà ella, donant como a acabada la conversa.

Sírius fulmina a Snape amb els ulls. Snape li tornà un somriure maliciós. Elisa tornà a trepitjar a l'Snape i ràpidament tornà a posar-se seriós.

-Anem –murmurà James estirant al Sírius, que s'havia quedat en una espècie d'estat de xoc.

Quan ja estigueren a una certa distància, Elisa sospirà alleujada. Fins que s'adonà de la cara de pocs amics que tenia l'Snape.

-Com tornis a trepitjar-me… no dubtis que t'ho tornaré.

-Vinga, home! No em diguis que que no t'ha agradat la cara de ràbia ha fet Sírius.

-Gelosia.

-Com?

-Dic que estava gelós. Igual que tu quan has vist a la noia que l'abraçava.

-Ja t'he dit que no…

-Està bé, està bé. Ens posem a treballar ja ?

-Sí. Però que consti que només ho faig perquè m'has ajudat.

-Diguis el que diguis jo sé que és cert.

-El què?

-Que sou parella.

-Mira, com tornis a parlar d'aquest tema, oblidat d'acabar Hogwarts.

-Ets tossuda, eh?

-I tu pesat, eh?

-A veure què és el que diu aquest llibre –digué l'Snape canviant de tema i agafant el llibre que tenia a les mans Elisa.

* * *

-He de reconèixer que el treball és pràcticament perfecte. Molt bé, no els descomptaré punts. Però poden tenir per segur que si no tornen a fer els treballs quan pertoca els suspendré. Ha quedat clar? 

-Sí –digueren alhora Snape i Elisa.

Elisa tornà al seu lloc amb un pes menys a sobre. Ja no hauria de tornar a parlar amb l'Snape. Què errada anava…

Quan sortí de classe, Snape la cridà. Elisa esperà de mala gana.

-Al final ho hem aconseguit, no?

Elisa el mirà escèptica.

-Vols res?

-No –contestà l'Snape una mica tallat-. Però ja saps, que quan vulguis fer la punyeta a Black i a Potter, aquí estic jo.

-Ni en somnis. No vull tenir res a veure amb tu.

-Fes el que vulguis –replicà ell irritat i, també, per un moment, Elisa cregué veure'l dolgut (tot i que de seguida oblida tal idea, ja que no creia que no ésser com aquell pogués tenir sentiments.

* * *

_n.a. Crec que he batut un record en tardar un segle en actualitzar, no creieu? Bé, sigui com sigui, aquí hi ha un nou capi. Per cert, gràcies per deixar-me review yukinajaganashi, ithae i llue, i això a veure si d'aquesta manera s'anima més gent a escriure en català.Fins aviat!"_


	3. Sortides nocturnes

_Capítol 3_

_Sortides nocturnes_

-Aquest examen és impossible. Crec que em passaré tota la nit en la Biblioteca estudiant. I tu, Sirius? Què faràs?

-Aquesta nit...? –va començar a dir pensatiu- Quin dia és hui?

-Dimarts.

-No, dic del mes.

-Vint-i-set. Per què?

-No, res. Bé, me'n vaig.

-Ja?

-Sí. Fins demà.

Sirius se va anar deixant Elisa amb un mar de sospites i dubtes.

Elisa va decidir tornar a la seua Sala Comuna. S'havia trobat amb Sirius en el Gran Menjador i Elisa havia aprofitat per a tornar-li uns apunts de Transformacions per a l'endemà. Elisa esperava que es quedarien una estona conversant i quedarien per a estudiar junts. Però no havia sigut així. S'havia portat una bona desil·lusió. Però no era res en comparació amb la frustració que sentia per no saber res del secret de Sirius. Perquè sabia que li amagava un secret, i dels bons. Però mai havia pogut esbrinar de què es tractava.

Elisa va tornar a la seua habitació per a deixar els seus llibres. Una vegada els va haver deixat dins del baül, es va quedar assentada en el seu llit absort en els seus pensaments. No van passar ni cinc minuts que va entrar Katrina per a canviar-se de roba. No es va donar compte que Elisa estava aquí i va passar de llarg davant seu.

-Katrina...

Katrina va donar un bot de l'esglai.

-Què... què fas aquí? –li va preguntar Katrina amb els ulls molt oberts.

-Res.

-A veure... demà tenim un examen complicadíssim i tu no estàs fent res? –va dir Katrina assentant-se al seu costat-. Va, compta-m'ho.

-No, si no és res.

-Es tracta de Sirius.

-Sí –assentí abatuda.

-Què ha passat?

-És que... m'amaga quelcom.

-Una amant secreta? –pregunta Katrina guilopa.

-No... –va murmurar Elisa sense arribar a captar la broma de Katrina.

Katrina es va preocupar. Era molt poc corrent que Elisa no captara els seus nefastos sarcasmes, i el que era més, no havia eixit a la defensiva dient que a ella Sirius no li agradava i que no eren nóvios. L'assumpte era greu.

-Llavors?

-Crec que... és quelcom relacionat amb els seus amics... tenen un secret.

-Elisa, encara no coneixes als Gryffindor? No veus que a la mínima ja estan ficats en algun embolic? Ara, Elisa, jo t'aconselle que per molt que t'emprenye que Sirius no t'ho compte tot, no et fiques.

-Però...! –va intentar replicar Elisa, però Katrina la va tallar.

-Si no, recorda el que li va passar a Severus Snape. Aquell embolic amb el salze boxejador.

_Mmm... Snape?_

-Ja, però...! –va tornar a intenar dir Elisa sense molt d'èxit quan va eixir dels seus pensaments.

-Elisa, no ho recordes?

-Sí.

-Llavors ja saps el que has de fer.

Elisa es va quedar en silenci observant el sòl.

-Saps el que has de fer? –va insistir Katrina al veure que Elisa no contestava.

-Que sí, pesada.

Katrina va assentir satisfeta de si mateixa mentres es posava la camiseta. Anava a anar-se'n ja, però es va parar pensativa.

-Després de tot... –va començar a dir Katrina- ningú voldria que l'alumna model d'Hogwarts fóra expulsada.

Elisa li va dedicar el somriure més falsa del món.

-Per descomptat –va dir Elisa amargament.

Katrina va eixir de l'habitació taral·larejant una cançó, sentia que havia fet un enorme favor a la seua amiga de l'ànima.

Quan en realitat allò últim que havia dit li havia assentat més malament que un Snape sarcàstic. Odiava que la consideraren una alumna exemplar, incapaç de fer res dolent. Perquè ara, per a portar-li a tots la contrària i demostrar del que era capaç eixiria aquella nit. Descobriria el secret de Snape perquè veren el que era capaç de fer: bo o dolent.

* * *

Elisa va esperar en l'ombra que Sirius apareguera amb els seus amics. Almenys la seua veu. Perquè això sí que ho sabia: la fantàstica i sorprenentment útil capa d'invisibilitat de James.

Elisa se sentia entre excitada i culpable. Excitada perquè mai havia fet quelcom semblant. Culpable perquè sabia que en aquell precisoa instant devería d'estar estudiant. Però ja era massa tard per a canviar d'opinió. Així que es va quedar en un racó esperant el que haguera de passar.

Al cap d'una estona, va començar a sentir-se idiota. Perquè creia que eixirien aquella nit, en aquell moment i que passarien per aquell lloc? Confiava massa en les casualitats i pressentia que anava a emportar-se un desengany.

Quan Elisa anava a anar-se'n ja, la sort es va posar de la seua part. Es van sentir unes veus parlant en murmuris. Elisa va contindre la respiració i va agusar l'oïda.

-Au! –es va queixar una veu molt aguda-. M'has xafat!

-Perdona –va sentir que deia Sirius.

-Peter, insistisc en el fet que et tornes ja, hui podem arreglárnoslas sense tu –va dir la veu raonable de James.

- Tinc tot el dret del món d'acompanyar-vos, a més em necessiteu. Qui arribarà sinó a la _branca_?

-L'altre dia Sirius va poder arribar sol –va murmurar James.

-Voleu callar els dos? –va dir Sirius tallant-los, encara que Elisa podia notar un deix d'orgull en la seua veu-. Flich podria sentir-nos.

Van callar de sobte donant-li la raó a Sirius. Només se sentien els passos que cada vegada s'allunyaven més. Llavors Elisa es va donar compte del seu error. Arribat aquell punt, no havia pensat el que faria. No sabia si seguir-los –i córrer el cingle de ser descoberta-. O deixar la cosa aquí i, per a més seguretat, tornar-se. Però va recordar amb rancor les paraules de la seua amiga.

Així que, es va armar de coratge i es va disposar a seguir-los. Eixiria, quan va veure una osmbra moure's. Es va quedar totalment paralitzada. La Senyora Norris –una cria de gata que havia adoptat Flich- va lliscar entre les ombres acostant-se perillosament a ella. Una suor freda li recorria per tot el cos i no aconseguia moure's.

La gata la va veure. Es va quedar observant-la atentament amb els aojos molt oberts. Llavors va maular i es va posar a acariciar-se contra la cames d'Elisa. Elisa estava al·lucinada. No s'ho creia. Però, donada l'amabilitat de la gata, s'acachó i la va acariciar un poc. La gata va roncar agraïda i quan es va cansar se'n va anar.

Elisa va témer que la gata fóra a avisar –d'alguna manera- a Flich. Però Flich no va aparéixer. Havia tingut la sort de caure-li bé a la inexperta gateta.

Va tornar –ara sí- a la seua Sala Comuna, va entrar en la seua habitació silenciosament i es va ficar en el llit. Creió que ningú l'havia sentit, però si hi haguera hagut llum en aquella habitació, hauria vist que Katrina tenia els ulls clavats en ella.

* * *

Al matí següent, abans d'abaixar al Gran Menjador, Katrina va parlar molt seriosament amb Elisa.

-On vas estar anit?

-Anit? En la Bibioteca, estudiant.

-I per què no me vas dir res?

-Perquè a tu no t'agrada anar a la Bibioteca.

-M'estàs amagant quelcom.

-No –va contestar Elisa molt tranquil·la.

-Ja... si és el mateix _no_ que el que dius per a negar que t'agrada Sirius... sé que és just al contrari.

-Katrina, per favor!

-Vas seguir a Sirius, veritat?

Elisa va sospirar impacient.

-Sí –va murmurar donant-se per vençuda.

-L'has vist?

-Sí.

-I com sabies per on passaria?

-No ho sabia. Em vaig posar al costat de l'entrada de la seua Sala Comuna. Al costat del retrat de la Senyora Grossa.

-Saps on està la seua entrada? –va preguntar Katrina sorpresa.

-Sí. He anat moltes vegades amb Sirius. Però tranquil·la, la nostra Sala és molt millor.

-Ah, sí? –va dir ella somrient, però de seguida li canvià l'expressió al recordar-. No em canvies de tema! Per què ho has fet?

-Ja t'ho vaig dir, volia conéixer el seu secret.

-I què, quin és el seu secret? –va preguntar Katrina irònica.

-No ho sé. Anava a seguir-los quan va aparéixer la gata de Flich.

-Et va agafar?

-No. La veritat és que era una gateta molt simpàtica.

-Però si Flich l'entrena per a odiar els estudiants!

-Perquè a mi no m'odia. La qüestió és que ningú m'ha descobert –excepte tu- i tampoc he descobert el secret de Sirius. Satisfeta?

-Per a res. Però a la pròxima el descobrirem

-Disculpa, pròxima? Descobrirem?

-Sí, tu i jo.

-Vaja. Això sí que no m'ho esperava.

-Què et creus? Que eres l'única capaç de trencar les normes?

Elisa va somriure, i, aclarides les coses, van abaixar al Gran Menjador.

* * *

N.A. En el pròxim capítol, es descobrirà el secret? No ho sé. És un misteri. I a més un polèmic tema que ha sorgit i causat problemes moltes vegades. Sabeu de què estic parlant? Un ball... Es necessita parella...

Ehem... perdoneu si trobeu alguna errata, castellanisme o paraules molt valencianes, vaig utilitzar el salt per a traduir el capítol, si no no hi havia manera de que em decidís a fer-ho.


	4. Joc de parelles

_Capítol 4_

_Joc de parelles_

-Lupin és un home llop –va sentenciar Snape donant-se importància.

Elisa es va quedar sense parla. Després de diversos intents junt amb Katrina de descobrir el secret de Sirius, no havien aconseguit res. Vençuda i cansada, Elisa va optar per preguntar a Snape. Havia intuït que ell podria saber alguna cosa del tema. I havia encertat. No va ser massa difícil treure-li, estava desitjant contar-ho a tot el món.

-Dumbledore em va dir que no li ho contés a ningú –va continuar explicant-li Snape-. Però, atés que eres tu, t'ho he explicat.

-Ah, sí? Espera, espera... tu vols quelcom a canvi, no?

-Evidentment.

-Solta-ho.

-Bueno... a part de l'enorme plaer que hages hagut de recórrer _a mi_... –va dir amb veu melosa- vull que vinguis al ball de Nadal amb mi.

-Què? –va dir Elisa exasperada- Ni parlar!

-Llavors no vols saber _tooot_ el que t'amaga el teu estimat?

-Hi ha més? –va preguntar Elisa incrèdula.

-Clar... –va xiuxiuejar parlant lentament i amb una desesperant tranquil·litat.

-I... què és? –provà Elisa.

-Això... t'ho diria si vingueres al ball amb mi.

-I per què vols anar amb mi?

-Primera: per a fer-li la punyeta a Black. Segona: per a fer-te la punyeta. I tercera: perquè no hi ha cap xica que valga la pena –això últim ho va dir més baix.

-Doncs no vagis al ball.

-Tinc una reputació, encant.

-Ah... ja sé el que passa –va dir ella amb to de burla-. Això és perquè ningú vol anar amb tu i creus que fent-me xantatge a mi no faràs el ridícul.

-Ho faràs o no? –va replicar Snape impacient.

-No ho sé. Deixa'm que ho pense.

-No tinc temps. Has de dir-me ara sí o no.

-Bueeno –carraspeó Elisa vacil·lant.

-Pefecte. Allí tens al teu estimat esperant que el plantis.

Elisa es girà ràpidament i va veure a Sirius passejant a la vora del llac xarrant amb Lily. Elisa es va mossegar el llavi inferior penedida.

-Snape, jo...

Massa tard, Snape ja se n'havia anat. Elisa va donar un puntelló contra l'innocent sòl cabrejada. Va tornar a mirar a Sirius sentint-se terriblement culpable. Va entrar al castell corrent abans que la vera.

Havia eixit del castell aquell diumenge solejat perquè havia vist a Snape només. Però vistes les perspectives, preferia tornar a entrar al castell i tancar-se en la seua habitació. No estava d'humor per a parlar amb ningú més. Estava assimilant encara que Remus fóra un home llop i haver acceptat el xantatge de Snape. No sabia què pensar ni què fer. No coneixia molt a Remus, però el poc que sabia d'ell era que era molt passiu i agradable. No podia creure-ho. Tampoc podia creure l'estúpida que havia sigut a l'acceptar a Snape. Se li retorcia l'estómec només pensar que aniria amb ell a l'estúpid ball de Nadal.

-Elisa! –la va cridar Sirius.

Elisa es va girar i va veure que Sirius obstaculitza per la porta d'entrada al castell. Elisa li va esperar nerviosa.

-Què passa? –li va preguntar Elisa incòmoda.

-És que... t'he vist fora i... queía dir-te que... això... com te va ser l'examen d'un altre dia?

-Eh... bé, bé –va contestar Elisa quelcom tallada, no se l'esperava.

-I... bé, ara mateix ja és Nadal.

-Ho sé.

-I... hi ha un ball –va dir Sirius allargant les paraules.

-Ui! –va exclamar Elisa mirant el rellotge i emportant-se la mà al cap-. M'acabe d'acordar que tinc quelcom molt important que fer. I arribe tard!

-Però Elisa, jo volia dir-te que...

-Llàstima, un altre dia parlarem, com que m'he d'anar corrent ara mateix. Fins després!

Elisa se'n va anar corrents escales dalt. Sirius la va observar anar-se'n desolat. En aquell moment, va entrar Lily.

-Què t'ha dit? –va preguntar Lily curiosa.

-Ha fugit.

-Però bo! Què li has dit?

-Eixe és el problema Lily, que no li he dit res.

-Però com...?

-Anava a dir-li-ho, quan ella ha dit que s'havia d'anar corrent. I aquí m'ha deixat. Amb la paraula en la boca.

-Si fóreu nóvios això no hauria passat.

-Ai, què pesada, Lily! Podries oblidar-te del tema?

-l'Única cosa que estes aconseguint entre els dos causar-vos problemes i malentesos. Per què no et declares?

-És la meua amiga! I no vull espatlar això.

-I portar-la al ball és per...

-No significa res en absolut! –va exclamar irritat.

-Llavors per què t'importa tant?

* * *

-Amb qui aniràs al ball, Katrina?

-Amb Robin, ja ho saps. I tu?

-No ho sé.

-No t'ho ha demanat ningú, Elisa?

-Psss...

-I Sírius?

Elisa la va mirar als ulls.

-Què li passa a Sirius? –va preguntar Elisa innocentment.

-No t'ho ha demanat?

-Mmm... no.

-I tu a ell?

-No podria.

-Per què?

-Ja saps com sóc.

-Per descomptat –va contestar Katrina mordaç-. Llavors, què? Penses anar amb algú?

-No ho sé. Mai m'han entusiasmat els balls.

* * *

-Mai t'han entusiasmat els balls? –va repetir Snape amb sarcasme-. Què passa? Vols tirar-te arrere?

-Podria? –va preguntar Elisa esperançada.

-Podries prescindir de saber el secret de Black?

-No –va contestar Elisa descoratjada.

-Era això tot el que volies dir-me? –va dir Snape amb impaciència.

-Eh... no li hauràs dit res a Sirius, veritat?

-Mmm... sí. S'estaven ficant amb mi i vaig haver de soltar-ho.

-Què? –va dir Elisa atònita-. Però com has pogut...!

-Ho hauria descobert, prompte o tard.

-Porte una setmana evitant-lo per a no tindre que parlar del tema! I tu vas i se'l dius, així, sense més.

-No, i saps el més fascinant de la història? Que tu no li podràs explicar-li l'autèntica raó per la qual vas amb mi.

-T'odie.

-Ho sé –va contestar Snape amb aires de suficiència-. Però hauràs d'aguantar-me per a saber el que desitges.

-Desapareix de la meua vista.

-És el que faria. Bueno..., el diumenge passaré a recojerte allà a les huit.

Elisa es de reüll però no va dir res. Va arreplegar les seues coses i va sortir de la Biblioteca deixant a Snape només.

Se l'havia trobat per casualitat, estava buscant un llibre de lectura per a Nadal i ho havia vist en una taula treballant només. Elisa havia deixat la seua busca i havia anat a parlar amb ell. Cosa que no suportava fer.

Pel corredor, ja de volta, es va trobar amb Remus Lupin. Persona amb què mai havia tingut molta relació, però menys encara dónes que coneixia els seus hàbits nocturns en lluna plena.

-Hola –li va saludar Elisa dèbilment.

-Elisa! –va exclamar Remus sorprés de veure-. Sirius m'ha explicat que aniràs amb Snape al ball. És cert o Snape només ho ha dit per a emprenyar?

-És cert –va respondre Elisa amb pesadesa.

-Però, per què?

-És una història molt llarga i molt complicada que no entendries.

-Tractes de posar zelós a Sirius?

Elisa va soltar una carcallada. Tenia gràcia, la cosa.

-No, pots estar segur que no és això. Ni tampoc és que m'agrade el pèl gras i nas ganxut.

-Llavors què és?

-Potser algun dia t'ho explique.

-No ho entenc –va dir Sirius donant voltes per l'habitació amb nerviosisme-. És que no ho entenc.

-Això és tot el que m'ha dit –va concloure Remus.

-Però com pot una xica com ella... tan intel·ligent, guapa, simpàtica, agradable... anar al ball amb semblant mounstro?

-Amic meu, això és més greu del que pensava...

-El què? –va preguntar Sirius desconcertat.

-El ser que més odiem en Hogwarts t'ha llevat la xica de què estàs profundament enamorat.

-Que jo què...! No digues favades. Sóc Sirius Black, el xic més atractiu i admirat del col·legi. Puc tindre la xica que vullga. Per què tindria que...?

-Sirius, per favor, que ens coneixem.

Sirius va deixar de donar voltes i li va mirar de reüll vacil·lant.

-Ja... però... no vull que James sàpia res. M'he ficat amb ell sempre que s'ha declarat a Lily i estic segur que ell farà el mateix amb mi.

-Però si el teu ja ho sap mig col·legi.

-Sí, ja, però ell assumix el rebuig.

-Sirius, la qüestió ara eres tu.

-Sí, però què he de fer? Matar a Snape?

-No faces broma, Sirius, que una vegada quasi ho aconseguixes.

Sirius va murmurar quelcom entre dents i va tornar a donar voltes dalt i baix.

-Sirius... per què no et declares?

-No podria... som amics. Podria arruïnar la nostra amistat per sempre.

-Sirius! O ho fas tu o ho faig jo –va exclamar irritat, fart de la tossuderia del seu amic.

-D'acord, fes-ho tu –va contestar Sirius ràpidament.

-Sirius... –va dir Remus amb to d'advertència.

-D'acord, d'acord. Ho intentaré.

Remus va sospirar cansat.

* * *

N.A.: Bueno, què penseu? Ho farà? Ho intentarà? 


	5. La nit del ball

_Capítol 5_

_La nit del ball_

Va arribar el dia del ball i Sirius no havia dit res a Elisa. Així que les coses es quedarien com estaven. Elisa aniria amb Snape i Sirius amb una amiga de Lily. A Remus li haguera agradat dir-li més de quatre coses al seu amic, però sabia que no serviria de res.

Ja havia corregut el rumor que Elisa aniria amb Snape, per tant Katrina s'havia assabentat el mateix dia del ball. Quasi li dóna un atac.

-PERÒ COM HAS POGUT?! –va cridar Katrina fora de les seues caselles.

-Tranquil·la, Katrina, només és un estúpid ball –va tractar de tranquil·litzar-la Elisa.

-No, si ja es nota que per a tu només és això. Però, però... és que no ho entenc. Per què...? Per què precisament ell?

-És que... no ho sé, va sorgir així.

-Elisa...

Elisa sabia que Katrina sempre reconeixia quan deia la veritat o mentia. Però Elisa no podia dir-li això del secret de Sirius... Per això, havia de fer una cosa que l'orgull no li havia permés... fins aquell moment.

-És que... –va començar a dir indecisa- vaig vore... a Sirius amb la xica eixa que és rossa... eixa de què t'he parlat alguna vegada... que és amiga de Lily... Perquè això, que em vaig posar zelosa i vaig decidir anar amb Snape.

-Elisa...

Katrina la va mirar amb les celles arrufades. Elisa va témer que li poguera descobrir el pastís, però, per primera vegada en molt de temps, Katrina es va engolir la mentida.

-Oh... al final la nostra Elisa ha declarat els seus autèntics sentiments...

Elisa es va quedar quelcom parada, però de seguida va reaccionar somrient-li obertament.

-Així és.

-Oh, que orgullosa estic de tu! –va dir Katrina abraçant-la.

En aquell precís instant, va entrar Neus en l'habitació, una amiga i companya d'habitació.

-Què passa? De què estàs tan orgullosa? –va preguntar Neus curiosa.

-La xicoteta Elisa al fi ha acceptat els seus sentiments.

-Oh! Ja sals amb Sirius?

-Què va! –la va rebutjar Elisa amb massa lleugeresa.

-L'important és que tu ja has donat un primer pas –va dir Katrina amb entusiasme.

-Bé, crec que vaig a arreglar-me ja per al ball –va dir Neus desviant el tema.

-Nosaltres també! –va corroborar Katrina sense perdre l'entusiasme.

-De què servirà?

-Perquè Sirius es fixe més en tu –li va aclarir Neus entesa.

-No crec que anant amb Snape...

-Vinga, vinga... que jo t'arreglaré el pèl.

Tant Neus com Katrina van ignorar les queixes d'Elisa i la van arreglar tant com els va ser possible. Quan van acabar, ni Elisa mateixa es reconeixia. Elisa es va posar la seua túnica blava de gala –nova d'aquell any- i es va abaixar a la Sala Comuna amb un llibre a esperar que donaren les huit.

Va arribar l'hora del ball –ja que havien començat a arreglar-se amb unes quantes hores d'antelació-. Snape va arribar puntualment a arreplegar a Elisa. Al veure tan arreglada, Snape es va quedar gelat, però Elisa no li va donar temps per a dir res i per a no ser vistos.

-Estàs molt bé –li va dir finalment Snape mentre recorrien els corredors –esplèndidament decorats que conduïen al Gran Menjador.

-Penses comptar-me el secret o no? –va preguntar Elisa sense voltes impacients.

-Per què no deixes d'usar eixe to que no entrebanc amb la teua cara? –va replicar Snape amb enuig.

-Per què no deixes d'usar eixe to i eixa cara amb mi? –li va contestar Elisa.

-No vaig a comptar-te res encara. No vull que te m'escapes –va dir Snape amb un somriure maliciós.

Elisa va fer una carassa fastiguejada.

-Penses aprofitar l'ocasió, eh?

-Tant com siga possible.

Estaven passant per les escales per què solien coincidir amb els Gyffindor. Elisa va agusar l'oïda per si venia algú. I, en efecte, se sentien unes veus molt conegudes.

-On està Remus? –va preguntar Peter Pettigrew.

-Caçant estreles, no et dic! No veus que és lluna plena?

Elisa li va fer un senyal a Snape per a es parara i s'amagara a un costat amb ella. Snape va obeir de mala gana. Aquella haguera sigut una ocasió perfecta per a ficar-se amb ells. Però corria risc que Elisa s'anara. Per això va decidir que vàlua més la pena veure la cara que faria Sirius quan la vera amb ella.

-Li fem una visita a acabar el ball, no? –va dir James.

-Mmm... si hi ha ganes...

-Sirius, per favor, és el teu amic –li va retraure James

-D'acord, anirem.

-Per cert, on estan les xiques?

-En la neteja –va dir Peter quelcom decaigut.

-Tranquil, Peter, segur que l'any que ve algú voldrà anar amb tu.

James li va donar una colzada a Sirius.

-Ai! Què?

-Vols ser un poc més delicat, per favor? –li va murmurar James.

-No passa res, xics, estic acostumat.

Quan ja van estar lluny, Snape i Elisa van eixir de l'amagatall.

-Qui voldria un rodanxó que s'amaga sempre darrere dels seus companys? –va comentar Snape amb menyspreu.

Elisa no va contestar, estava mirant als Gryffindor pensativa.

-Com és possible...? –va dir Elisa meditabunda- Si és un home llop, no poden veure-li, els matarà.

-Tant de bo fóra així –va murmurar Snape.

-A no ser... espera, ja ho tinc! Els hòmens llop no ataquen altres animals. Perquè clar, són animagics! Eixe... eixe és el secret...

-Per què havies de ser tan llesta?

-És això? –va preguntar Elis incrèdula.

-Has encertat –va assentir Snape amargament.

-Bé... –va dir Elisa amb superba- ja saps, sóc una Ravenclaw.

-I ara, què?

-Ara? Entrem ja al Gran Menjador o ens perdrem la festa...

-C-clar... –va tartamudejar Snape sorprés perquè ella no haguera decidit abandonar-li.

_*_*_*_

-No saps el mal que el que passa.

-Eh? –va preguntar Elisa distreta amb els ulls clavats en Sirius i la xica que li acompanyava.

-Creia que m'anaves a deixar penjat per haver descobert el secret.

-No sóc tan venjativa com tu.

-Per descomptat –va bufar Snape sarcàstic.

-Què?

-Tu també eres venjativa.

-Què et fa pensar això?

-Tot el món ho és.

-No tot el món.

-Sí quan t'ataquen on més dol.

-No vull discutir sobre això –va murmurar Elisa tornant a mirar a Sirius.

-De veritat, xiqueta, és que sou masoquistes.

Elisa va girar la cara per a mirar-li.

-Disculpa?

-Tu i Black. No feu més que fer-vos mal mútuament.

-Si tu no m'hagueres fet xantatge, ara mateix no estaria ací, amb tu, sinó allí, amb Sirius.

-Per mos pots anar.

-Com? –va preguntar Elisa sorpresa.

-Estic fart de mofetes llançar-vos mirades furtives zeloses.

-M'ha mirat?

-Perquè clar que sí, panoli.

-Panoli tu.

-Odiaria veure Black feliç, però no suporte més el vostre patètic patiment. Ves a parlar amb ell, per favor.

Elisa li va somriure feliç i es va alçar amb la intenció d'anar a parlar amb Sirius. Però quan va veure a Sirius es va quedar petrificada. Va sentir com si li hagueren arrancat el cor i ho hagueren fet xixines. Sirius estava besant la xica rossa.

-Què? –va preguntar Snape impacient.

Elisa no va poder articular paraula. Va intentar gesticular amb la boca però no va poder emetre cap so. Va assenyalar la porta oberta del jardí i finalment va parlar.

-V... vaig fora –va murmurar no molt conscient dels seus moviments.

Snape va observar com Elisa eixia corrent feia el jardí. Després va veure com Sirius apartava bruscament la xica que li havia besat –víctima clara d'un mal entés-. Snape es va quedar plantant preguntant-se què havia de fer. Podia quedar-se allí, en l'avorrida festa, sense fer res. Podria anar i ficar-se amb la penya de Potter. O bé podia intentar animar a la devalida i deprimida Elisa. Realment, la més atractiva era la de molestar Potter. Encara que ajudar en aquells moments a Elisa podia ser bo per a un futur –com un pla guardat per a molestar Black-.

Snape va eixir al jardí i va veure Elisa assentada damunt d'una pedra, al costat del llac. Estava entretinguda tirant pidreas al polp. Snape va dubtar durant uns breus segons. De veritat serviria per a quelcom parlar amb ella? Potser aconseguiria animar-la un poc. Però en què estava pensant? Dónes de quan era tan bona persona? No era propi en ell... preocupar-se pels altres... i menys en una amiga ítima d'un amic íntim de Potter brrr! Donava eriçons només sentir-ho.

Va caminar fins on estava ella.

-Estàs bé? –li va preguntar Snape vacil·lant.

Elisa va negar amb el cap.

-He sigut una estúpida. Per creure que... Sirius sentia quelcom per mi. Com he sigut capaç...? Hauria d'haver-ho sabut.

-Ni tan sols tu pots saber-ho tot...

-Maleït imbècil! –va lamentar Elisa irritada.

-Escolta, tu, un poc de respecte –es va defendre Snape.

-No és a tu, és per Sirius.

-... potser si escoltares la persones amb coneixement sabries que eixos personatges no mereixen cap respecte.

-Tu millor calles, val?

-De res per intentar animar-te, agraïda –va replicar Snape sarcàstic.

-Ho sent, però no estic d'humor.

-T'animaria que anàrem a gastar una broma a Black?

-No –va contestar Elisa tallant.

-Està bé.

-Si és que mai hauria d'haver-me enamorat de Sirius! –va mussitar Elisa amb amargor.

-És que ja et val...

-Si no penses dir-me gens agradable va't i deixa'm sola. Que és com estic millor –va afegir amb veu baixa mirant fixament el llac.

-No eres millor que Black –va murmurar Snape per ho abaixe.

Elisa li va mirar amb odi.

-Qui et creus tu per a jutjar-me a mi o a Sirius? l'Única cosa que tu saps fer és emprenyar als altres. Almenys jo no faig mal a ningú. Ni em fique en la vida dels altres.

-Bé. Com vullgues. Ara ja comprenc perquè mai havia fet açò. Només intentava ajudar-te. Potser no siga molt bo, però almenys jo ho he intentat. Dis-me tu el que has fet.

-Deixa'm en pau –va bufar Elisa tornant a mirar el llac.

-D'acord, està bé! –va dir indignat-. Em rendisc, fes el que vullgues.

Sanpe va tornar al castell murmurant entre dents quelcom incomprensibles per a Elisa.

Elisa va mirar trista cap al salze boxejador. Estava molt quiet. Massa quiet.

Elisa es va alçar del sòl i es va llevar la brutícia dels pantalons. No li abellia res tornar al ball. I estar allí assentada compadint-se de si mateixa era aburridísimo. Així que va decidir acostar-se al salze. Recordava que ho van plantar en el seu primer any en Hogwarts. Era un arbre amb molt mal geni, que la prenia amb qualsevol que se li acostar-se. Elisa aconseguia comprendre per que havien plantat un arbre tan perillós en el col·legi. Clar que els sers que hi havia tant en el fons del llac com en el bosc prohibit, no eren molt amigables. Sabia que que Dumbeldore estava quelcom boig, però també sabia que no feia res perquè sí.

Elisa es va trobar just davant de l'arbre estranyament tranquil. Es va acostar més a l'arbre cautelosa. Res, que no es movia. Allò era molt estrany. Era com si algú li haguera llançat un embruixament perquè fores inofensiu. O que li hagueren llevat tota la força de colp. Va donar una volta rodejant l'arbre fins que una figura diminuta la va fer parar-se. Amb una carassa de fàstic va descobrir que era una rata. Curiosa, es va acostar perillosament a l'arbre. La rata tenia una pota posada sobre una branca que sobreeixia del sòl. Pareixia que l'estava polsant. Es va acostar més per a veure millor, i va veure que la rata es ficava per un forat. En eses precís instant, una brana de l'arbre li va donar un galtada en tota la cara increïblement dolorosa. Elisa va caure a terra atordida i es va arrossegar tan ràpid com va poder lluny de l'abast de l'arbre.

Elisa va sentir unes veus de dins de l'arbre, llavors es va amagar ràpidament darrere d'uns matolls.

-No ha sigut bona idea vindre... Snape podria rondar per ací –va dir la veu de James.

-Tornem al castell –aquell era Sirius.

Tant d'estona havia estat Elisa fora que ells havien tingut temps d'entrar i d'eixir d'aquell extraordinari amagatall?

Van eixir un a un del salze –excepte Lupin- i es van tornar al castell. Elisa va observar meravellada com la rata es convertia en Peter Pegriew. Mai haguera cregut que seria capaç de ser un animagic.

Quan va estar segura que ningú poguera veure, va tornar al castell. Va entrar per l'entrada principal, no volia trobar-se amb ningú del ball. Tan bon punt va haver entrat en el castell, algú la va espentar bruscament contra la paret.

-Tu!

-Sirius?

-Tu?

-Em fas mal, Sirius.

-Oh, perdona –va dir Sirius afluixant un poc però sense arribar a soltar-la-. Ens has vist?

-Què és el que he vist? La rata? El salze boxejador? –va bufar Elisa amb un amarg sarcasme.

-Ni se t'ocórrega dir res! –la va amenaçar Sirius.

Elisa li va mirar dolguda.

-Per qui em prens? És així com confies en mi? Creia que érem amics!

-No dónes que vas als balls amb Snape –va replicar Sirius deixant-la anar-. Què passa? Que ja t'ho ha soltat i no t'has pogut estar d'anar a veure-ho per tu mateixa?

-No.

-Llavors?

-Ha sigut pura casualitat. Jo estava passejant pel jardí i quan he vist el salze boxejador...

-Preferixes estar fora en el jardí, sola, en una nit tan lúgubre havent-hi una fantàstica festa dins del castell?

-Hi ha gent a qui no li agraden els balls.

-Per descomptat.

-No em creus.

-Posa't en el meu lloc, ho faries?

- Doncs sí. Jo no m'oblide amb tanta facilitat dels meus amics. I si s'alien amb els meus enemics serà per quelcom.

Dit açò, Elisa se'n va anar corrent cap a sa casa, sense esperar resposta de Sirius. Sirius es va quedar allí plantat durant una llarga estona. Era un indirecta, la qual cosa li havia dit Elisa? Potser ell haguera fet quelcom mal. De sobte, va començar a sentir-se tremendament culpable pel que li havia dit a Elisa i per com s'havia comportat. Però és que portava una nit més horrible...

* * *

_N.A: Hola gent! No tinc ni idea si a aquestes altures algú seguirà aquest fic, però vaig pensar que ja que havia començat amb la tasca de traducció del fic l'hauria d'acabar. Poc més, donar les gràcies a aquells que heu deixat el vostre review i esperar amb goig les vostres opinions (o bomobes fètides criticaires, ja sigui per l'horrible traducció o per la barbaritat que he tardat)._

_Fins aviat!_

_Pankishh (Tasha Dawn)_


End file.
